


Goodbye, My Friends

by CinRose



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinRose/pseuds/CinRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds them in the middle of ground zero. Carnage has forever stained the land red, the woods now a clearing of desolation. Demons and rogue angels alike are now scorch marks in the dirt. The only ones who remained whole, yet broken, are the two brothers that he held so very dear. The spell had indeed worked, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Friends

Castiel finds them in the middle of ground zero. Carnage has forever stained the land red, the woods now a clearing of desolation. Demons and rogue angels alike are now scorch marks in the dirt. The only ones who remained whole, yet broken, are the two brothers that he held so very dear. The spell had indeed worked, but at what cost?  
He aches with a resounding grief as he kneels next to their bodies. Their ashen skin is riddled with wounds, dirt and grime clinging to blood soaked clothing. Castiel sweeps his hand over one, then the other, cleansing them of effects of their sacrifice. Now they appear to be simply resting, lying on their sides, curled towards each other. Their hands are clasped and Castiel can sense peace around their forms. Hoping that he is not intruding upon something sacred, he places two fingers over their entwined hands and immediately witnesses their last moments together. 

“For what it’s worth…” The wind whips through their hair and tugs at their clothing. Pain radiates from their body and the sigil at their feet glows an ominous red. The enemy advances, those bent on tearing the world asunder one last time. But a way to end it was found, a spell that would ensure the end of their apocalypse. There of course, was a catch…  
“Dean, it’s okay. You don’t…”  
“I do,” Dean interupts, He sways where he stands as he turned to face his brother. His left arm is broken and his right can barely hold his blade. Sam bleeds heavily from a cut in his forehead and his arm over his stomach barely does any good for the gash that cuts deep. They have already resigned to their fate. “I’m sorry, Sam. For everything. I… I didn’t want our last hurrah to go down without saying that.”   
Sam’s eyes glistens wetly. He abandons putting pressure on his wound to offered a bloodied hand to Dean. The eldest does not hesitate to grab it.   
“I’m sorry, too,” Sam says, his voice thick with emotion. Dean nods and squeezes his hand.   
“I know.”   
“I love you, you know,” Sam says and Dean’s cracked and bloodied lips twist in a rueful smile.   
“I know. Love you too, Sammy.” As one they turn towards the battlefield and begin chanting. 

Castiel removes his reverent touch from their skin, his own face feeling wet and tacky. He feels no shame for the tears he has shed though he does wipe them away with the back of his hand. With a shuddering breath, a deep, steadying exhale he had learned from his charges, he reaches into the inside pocket his tattered trench coat and closes his hand over leather and metal. He had searched long and hard for the pendant and had meticulously cleaned it. Now he wraps the amulet around their clasped hands and feels at peace.   
“Why do you just bring them back? You’ve got the juice for it now.” Castiel does not look up to address Crowley, having long sensed his presence. Instead he adjusts the gold, horned amulet to his liking over clasped digits.   
“To do so would be selfish. They have given enough. The brothers have earned their peace.” Crowley makes a rude noise behind him while Castiel takes one last selfish moment to brush fingers through honey wheat hair then dark, earthly brown, ensuring that their faces could be touched by the brilliant rays of the sun one last time. Then with that he blows a gentle breath over them, Grace and power falling over their forms. What is left afterwards is only dust and ash.   
“Have it your way. I’ll admit, I think I might even miss Moose and Squirrel. They made life interesting.” Crowley takes his leave then with a snap of his fingers. Castiel stands and tips his face up to the sun, his eyes closing as a breeze wafts over his skin. He sends a prayer to a Heaven that belongs to a much loved pair of soul mates and promises to visit once he has finished their work on Earth. Then, with a flutter of feathers he leaves to continue on in the name of Sam and Dean Winchester.


End file.
